Simon Bellamy
Simon Bellamy is a fictional character in the television series Misfits, and is played by Iwan Rheon. Characterization Simon is a shy social outcast, who is sentenced to community service for arson. Despite a sharp, calculating mind, timid, unassuming Simon looks more like a Warcraft veteran than someone who would actually break the law. : "I'm not a panty sniffer. I'm not a pervert. I tried to burn someone's house down." — Simon Nervous to speak up, but desperate to make friends, Simon tries his hardest to be heard and accepted by the others, which helps to fuel everyone else’s suspicion he’s a little odd. His offers to help fall on deaf ears, or are ridiculed by Nathan. Which is a shame, because what Simon would like more than anything is to feel noticed and valued by actual people, as opposed to just the subscribers of his YouTube channel. Special Power His special power is invisibility, which he displays when he feels ignored. Others never notice or see his power and seem to doubt it's real. Curtis does come to believe, as in Episode Three Simon indicates that he has seen a personal moment between him and Alisha. In a scene published on the Misfits website in week five, Simon films Kelly while invisible and then reappears in front of her, proving that his power is real. When Simon turns invisible, his head and hands move at superspeed and his mouth and eyes widen in pain. In week three, it is suggested that he is losing control of his power when he collapses to the ground, moaning while turning invisible, apparently against his will. However, by the fifth episode he demonstrates far greater proficiency, turning invisible at will and quickly, as well as affecting objects while in the state. Character History Simon is depicted as the smartest individual of the group, clearly evidenced in Episode Three, where he devises a plan to permanently 'hide' the corpses of the Misfits' dead probation worker and their former colleague Gary. He has no real friends; the Misfits refuse to go for a drink with him, and in Episode Four he is distraught after being mistakenly texted for a party by someone thinking he was a different Simon. He is constantly attached to his camera phone, using it to film the storm and occasionally, his fellow ASBO holders. In Episode Two, he is contacted online by "Shygirl18", who expresses an interest in his videos. We discover that "Shygirl18" is in fact the dead probation worker Tony's fiancée, Sally, also a probation worker, who suspects that the Misfits are involved in Tony's disappearance. She comes on to Simon, to his initial disbelief and later pleasure, in an attempt to find out more. He eventually realises that she is using him to learn what has happened to Tony, which she does by stealing his phone and accessing the files. She is accidentally killed in the struggle as he attempts to prevent her telling police what he and the Misfits have done. Simon hides her body in an industrial freezer in the community centre, which he visits often. He does not tell the others about her death, as revealed in Episode Six.